<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rare Good by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270932">The Rare Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, On the Run, Pining, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clementine continues to journey with Violet and the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rare Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Linnea)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It would be wise to change your appearance,” Prisha walked alongside Clementine, her hand resting casually on the hilt of her katana. “You look too conspicuous as is. Now that you’ve been labeled as a rogue cop your outfit is a dead giveaway.”</p><p>“I agree,” Violet looked forward at the pair. “We’ll get you new clothes in the next town.” </p><p>Clementine nodded, a warm smile on her face. “Alright, sounds good.”</p><p>It had been nearly two weeks since she had decided to help out the ex-yakuza and her companions. There had been close calls along the way but all of them had been able to get out safe and sound. At first Clementine had gone along with them  simply to survive; she had no one and nothing. No department to go back to which was made abundantly clear when news spread about her ‘betrayal’ to the police force. She had made sure she could be seen as useful to the others, giving tips on how to avoid the police’s ever present gaze since she knew they were using her notes and map. With her aid they had been able to avoid any trouble. </p><p>But now they had all her useful information and the skill to use it without her guiding hand. They could’ve tossed her aside, left her in some town and abandoned her. It wasn’t like she had the resources or reason to give chase. Yet they didn’t. In fact, it seemed like they were growing fond of her.</p><p><em>At least for the most part,</em> Clementine looked back at Louis who locked eyes with her for a second then glanced away, moving closer to Violet. It still seemed like Louis was tense around her. Frightened that she may do something to hurt him or his friends. But Clementine had no such desire. In fact, she was also starting to grow fond of the others. </p><p>“Prisha, wanna tell a tale to pass the time?” Violet asked, the small smile on her face growing bigger when she saw Louis’ excitement. </p><p>The samurai glanced back then returned her attention to the road. “I’m afraid I don’t have many new tales to tell.”</p><p>Violet shrugged. “I’m fine with a repeat. What about you, Louis?”  Louis nodded energetically. “Plus, I’m sure Clem would enjoy your storytelling.”</p><p>Prisha looked over and saw the small smile on the detective’s face: a sort of childlike excitement and curiosity danced in her eyes.</p><p>“So be it,” The samurai cleared her throat and started to tell the tale of Minamoto no Yorimitsu, a brave and renowned warrior who was tasked by the emperor to slay an ogre. Prisha immediately drew her companions into the tale. Her theatrics and slow, calming voice had each of them putting their full attention into the story. Violet and Louis were just as invested and intrigued as Clementine even though they had heard the story once before. </p><p>Just when the samurai was finishing the story of the great warrior’s victory they had entered the small town of Yamarano. It was a happy town full of lively and welcoming people. The streets were filled with kids who ran around playing different games and chasing each other through the alleyways. </p><p>“I’ll go ask about a clothing shop,” Prisha stated simply before walking away. The other three remained nearby, watching as the samurai started up a conversation with a middle-aged woman who seemed more than happy to offer her help. She pointed further into the town and with a quick bow and thanks Prisha returned to the others. “It’s not far from here. Follow me.”</p><p>The others followed and soon found a small tailor shop. When they entered they were greeted by a beautiful young lady in pink kimono  with cherry blossoms scattered throughout it. “Welcome,” She gave a bow. “How may I help you today?”</p><p>“We’re looking for something for her,” Violet motioned over to Clementine who gave an awkward wave. </p><p>The woman seemed to tense slightly when she looked towards Violet but moved aside and gestured them inside. She offered them a variety of different options which Clementine tried on one by one. None seemed to really work for her until her eyes fell upon a light grey haori that covered a warmer grey nagagi underneath. Wordlessly she grabbed the outfit and after a few moments reappeared with it on. </p><p>“It seems to suit you,” Prisha smiled at the detective. </p><p>“Yeah, seems like a good fit.” Violet glanced up from her spot. She was busy counting the rest of their money to try and see how big of a dent this would make. Louis only looked up for a mere second but gave a small thumbs up before focusing back on the ground. Clementine spun around and smiled down at her outfit, content with her choice. “Okay, there should be some money in my wallet.” Clementine gestured over to the small pile of her things. Violet opened the wallet and took out a portion of the yen. </p><p>“I’ll pay for it. Then we should go.” Violet moved past the others and towards the lady who still seemed on edge with the ex-yakuza but accepted the money. </p><p>“I’d advise we gather some more supplies before heading out once more,” Prisha looked over at Violet who nodded in agreement. With that the four were off to gather supplies. It didn’t take long; they didn't need much besides some basic provisions for the next section of the journey. If they headed out within the next hour or so, they could possibly find a good spot to rest for the evening. Once they were satisfied with their amount they began to head out. Clementine moved forward to follow Prisha and Louis who were leading the way when she felt a hand grip her arm. </p><p>Looking back, she saw that the hand belonged to Violet.“Prisha, I need a minute.”Prisha studied Violet’s face for a second then gave a short nod. With that Violet pulled Clementine to the side. “So, it’s been two weeks and I don’t know if you give a shit whether you want to continue to travel with us or not, but...” Violet paused for a moment then rummaged through her kimono coat to produce the bullets she had taken from Clementine. Slowly the ex-yakuza held out her hand with the ammunition. “The choice is yours.”</p><p>Clementine looked down at the ammunition in surprise. She hadn’t expected this. Without a word she grabbed up the ammunition. “Sure this is a good idea? How do you know I won't use this on you or Prisha and  just take Louis and hope for the best?”</p><p>“I trust you.” Violet stated simply with a small smile. “Besides, you’ve had countless times you could’ve attacked me or Prisha and done exactly what you suggested but you didn’t. It’s up to you what you want to do now.  You can come with us and use that gun to protect us or you could go your own way and be able to protect yourself. You’re set either way.” </p><p>There was truth in Violet’s words. Clementine was in a town that she doubted the cops would search anytime soon, she had ammo and a new outfit to better hide herself in plain sight. She could just leave. Violet looked at Clementine for a second before turning sharply on her heel and walking away. She wasn’t going to wait for a spoken answer. With her footsteps taking her further and further away, the ex-yakuza was going to make Clementine answer through her actions. Either follow her or turn around back into the town. Clementine watched Violet walking away, her mind spinning with options. She reloaded her gun and slipped it into the holster on her belt hidden beneath the haori. She had made up her mind. Running forward she caught up to Violet who looked over with a small smile before joining the others.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Prisha glanced over at Violet. </p><p>“Yep, let’s head out.”</p><p> </p><p>A few days had passed since they had stopped in the town of Yamarano and with each passing day Clementine felt more confident in her choice. She knew she had chosen correctly. She looked over at Violet who was busy signing something with Louis. </p><p>“Y’know, I have to say I was wrong about you,” Clementine’s statement drew the others’ attention. Louis and Violet immediately stopped their conversation. “When I was assigned the case, I was told that Violet was nothing more than a cutthroat yakuza ready to follow her clan’s orders without question. But seeing you here now with your friends, it’s become crystal clear that you’re a far kinder person than what people say or first impressions.” </p><p>Violet seemed touched by those words. Her gaze trailed to the ground but a small, happy smile was on her face. “I don’t know about that.” </p><p>A few minutes passed in silence when Clementine cleared her throat. “So there’s been one question on my mind ever since Okutama. I was wracking my brain trying to think of why Louis would be trying to reach you. One of the possible solutions that I thought maybe the truth when you chased after my car to get to Louis was that perhaps you two were lovers.”</p><p>Violet looked annoyed by that suggestion. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Louis held a hand up his mouth with mock surprise. A playful expression was on his lips as he looked between Prisha and Violet, giggling to himself. Prisha suddenly became more flustered. Louis nudged Violet’s arm who glared up at him then started to storm ahead, a light blush on her face. Louis’ laughter grew while he signed what was sure to be an apology to his friend. He looked over at Clementine with a happy grin that instantly faded, replaced by nervousness when he realized he was alone with her. Slipping back he walked alongside Prisha, holding onto her sleeve. </p><p>Clementine looked at the different members with confusion. She felt guilty that she had caused a fight between them. She had simply thought the lovers angle was a possibility when brainstorming reasons why Louis and Violet had been so desperate to get back to each other, but given their behavior over the past two weeks together she should have known that theory was wrong. </p><p>The group walked in silence for a while after that until they reached a good resting place for lunch. They ate a quick meal together before Violet excused herself to go check inventory and Louis after double checking it was alright ran off towards a nearby field beside Violet. That left Prisha and Clementine alone by the tree. Clementine watched as the samurai placed her katana by her side, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Prisha’s eyes wandered over to Violet who sat by the field taking stock. A small smile appeared on the ex-yakuza’s lips while she talked with Louis. Clementine looked at Prisha and saw how deeply she cared for her companions. It was clear in the way her shoulders relaxed when she looked at them, the way her eyes softened and how a warm smile would often appear on her lips.</p><p>“You really care about them,” The detective’s words made the samurai pull her attention away from the pair and towards Clementine. </p><p>“Yes, I would wager more deeply than I have for any others in my life.” Prisha leaned her head against the base of the tree. “They have shown me kindness beyond measure, more than I thought I’d ever receive or deserve in my existence.”</p><p>Clementine’s eyes widened in shock. To say words like that so genuinely was something rare. “Those are some pretty extreme statements.”</p><p>“Yet they are true all the same,” Prisha paused. Her eyes studied Clementine’s face for a moment as if she was deciding whether or not to delve more into her reasoning. Clementine hoped she would. “I met them in a small village called Iwatari.”</p><p>“I’ve never heard of it.” Clementine shifted her weight and looked towards the samurai.</p><p>“Few have, perhaps that was the reason I was placed there.” Prisha looked over and saw the confused expression on Clementine’s face. Hesitantly Prisha lifted up her left sleeve, taking a leap of faith in her trust thus far in the detective and revealing the stub. </p><p>Clementine seemed surprised yet she wasn’t scared of it. </p><p>“An abomination, one cast aside by man and the gods alike. That’s what the villagers called me… what I thought of myself,” Prisha’s hand brushed against the stub then threw down her sleeve before her hand rested on the hilt of her katana. “Yet <em>they</em> didn’t,” Prisha’s voice shook with emotion as she looked at Louis and Violet. Both were busy walking through the field. Louis was focused on finding even more flowers to gift his friends. “They knew me only a few short days and even so they accepted me. Let me travel with them and have shown me something I hadn’t received in my life: true, genuine love.” </p><p>“That’s rare,” Clementine’s gaze fell to the grass surrounding her feet. Her fingers played with the different stems of grass. “People think it isn’t, but I’ve only had one instance of it.”</p><p>“I won’t see the rare good that this world has to offer be snuffed away without another thought.” Prisha’s grip tightened on the hilt of her katana. She took a deep breath. “I swore a vow to Violet that I would protect her until my dying breath and I intend to keep it,” </p><p>Clementine studied the samurai’s face and saw how deeply she meant it.“You swore fealty. That means-”</p><p>“That she is my liege.”</p><p><em>But you want something more.</em> Clementine could tell from the look in Prisha’s eyes. The way she looked at Violet made it obvious. The love and longing in them was palpable. </p><p>“I may have sworn fealty to Violet, but my protection towards Louis is just as strong. Anyone or anything that dares to harm them shall meet the cold steel of my katana and can only pray for a swift death by it.” Prisha paused, a happy smile appearing on her face when she looked back at the field. Clementine followed the samurai’s gaze and saw what had made her so happy. Louis was chasing some butterflies. A carefree smile played on his lips while his tongue stuck slightly out in concentration as he continued the chase. His dreadlocks bounced around wildly while laughter overtook his body. He seemed so happy, so at peace. “Both of them are priceless to me.” Prisha stated. She looked over at Clementine with a warm smile then rose to her feet.  </p><p>Before Clementine could respond Louis, ran over to Prisha and tackled her with a hug. The samurai stumbled back with a chuckle. Louis pulled back and held out a single flower which Prisha accepted with a warm smile, placing it on her samurai garb. She glanced over and noticed that Violet had already received her share of friendship flowers. Her kimono coat was covered with them while a single flower stem was being spun between her fingers. Louis paused for a second, looking down at the last flower. He quickly ran over and placed it by Clem’s feet then turned around to Prisha.</p><p>
  <em>Chase?</em>
</p><p>“You want me to join?”</p><p>Louis nodded enthusiastically, his dreadlocks bobbing with the force of it. </p><p>“Alright,” Prisha’s confirmation made Louis’ smile widen, his hands quickly holding onto Prisha’s as he dragged her over to the field.</p><p>Clementine looked down at the flower then back up towards the field where Louis and Prisha were busy chasing butterflies while Violet sat in content silence. They were nothing like how she figured they would be. They were far kinder and odder than she could ever have expected. A small chuckle escaped the detective’s lips when Louis dragged Violet up to her feet to join in. They were special, these short weeks with them had made that clear. Clementine reached down, grabbing the flower and placing it on her sash. True, genuine love. Perhaps she could find that too with this small group of friends. Her heart grew warm at the thought. She truly hoped with her whole heart that it would be true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>